


Those Pearly Whites

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fangs were the ultimate fashion statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Pearly Whites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'fashion statement' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

Sophie-Anne prepared herself for the cameras. Their flashes would make her white skin paler and her lipstick glow cherry red like blood on her lips. But that was what they wanted, so she didn’t even try to make herself look human. She wrapped her bare shoulders in black fur and slid her feet into six inch heels. A Gucci bracelet hung off her wrist and the perfume that Hadley had spritzed her with was Chanel. Her hair had so many products in it; it was sticky and stiff to the touch but looked like spun silk, apparently.

Not that any of it mattered, she could be stripped naked and covered in dirt and she’d still have the only thing that made her hot shit. She held out on them for a few moments, letting them beg and plead, letting the cameras click away before giving in. She flashed them her fangs, hissing dramatically for good measure as they screamed their approval. She missed the days when they would have gotten her real screams, proper screams of terror.


End file.
